


Object Permanence

by ialpiriel



Series: Do You Remember (Sole Survivor Mal) [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gunplay, homemade vibrators, misapplication of a laser musket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory puts a laser musket to nefarious uses (as a vibrator).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [fallout kink meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18934115#t18934115)

“General, huh?” Glory asks, laughs, shifts her weight on her knees.

“Mm-hmm,” Fixer agrees, smiles, tips her chin up, keeps her eyes closed and her face soft.

“Didn’t realize you’d gotten a promotion.” She traces her fingers down Fixer’s breastbone, studies the nascent freckles across Fixer’s chest.

“I’ve been the general for a long time,” Fixer replies, rolls her shoulders, stretches her arms further above her head. “Just didn’t have a fort to go with the title.”

“You’re going up in the world.” Glory taps her fingers across Fixer’s breasts.

“Sure am,” Fixer agrees, laughs. She wiggles under Glory. “So, do you have any plans for tonight, or are you just planning on leaving me tied up here until Lieutenant Garvey shows up half an hour before dawn to get me?”

“What if I said yes?” Glory asks, sits back as well as she can, crosses her arms over her chest. Considers. Watches Fixer’s face as Fixer considers too, eyes still closed.

“I could probably break out.” Fixer says, after a moment of deliberation.

“You’re a courser, not magic,” Glory replies, leans forward, plants one hand in Fixer’s armpit, reaches the other up to prod at the knot Fixer had to coach her through five minutes ago. She _could_ probably break out, after the fiasco that was the first knot they tried.

“I have top-secret institute training on how to break out of knots,” FIxer laughs, huffs warm breath between Glory’s breasts.

“Mm-hmm,” Glory snorts. “I’m sure you do. You have anything interesting around here?” She sits back again, rests her hands on her thighs, looks around the room a moment before she spots Fixer’s laser musket leaning against the wall, faint red glow still in its chamber.

“Most of my things are back at Mercer,” Fixer replies, tips her head first one way, then the other, still doesn’t open her eyes. Glory continues to consider the contents of the room, narrows her eyes at the musket.

“You know, I’ve never used one of those laser muskets before.”

Glory lets her sentence hang in the air, lets the room fills with silence as neither of them breathes for a long, stretching longer, stretching interminable, moment.

“They get jittery, the more you crank them,” Fixer finally breathes. “Leaves a weird tingle in your hands if you don’t have good insulation. Some of the more jury-rigged ones need an extra gyroscope or two to help the vibrations, though Ronnie turns most of those into close-range weapons.”

“And what’s yours?” Glory asks, traces her finger over Fixer’s belly, across her navel, up her chest, until she taps her fingers against Fixer’s chin, starts back down before Fixer answers.

“Short-range. Medium, range, really, but.” She breathes in, out, loud, sound fills the room, bounces off the stone walls, finally fades into the half dozen rugs piled together on the floor, the soft, heavy mattress she hauled in herself. “For what you want it for, I think, it’s the short range variety.”

“Are you interested?” Glory asks. Stops her fingers, lifts her weight a little so Fixer can wiggle her hips, pick her knees up, drop her knees, kick her heels into the mattress. They’re both silent another long minute.

“Yeah,” Fixer finally says. “But if you’re sticking it on my junk, give me my underwear back first.”

“Coward,” Glory laughs, but slides off the bed, grabs Fixer’s boxers off the floor, helps her wiggle them back on. She steps over to where the laser musket leans against the wall, hums appreciatively. It has a lot of heft to it, would work well as a club if it didn’t work as a sniper rifle. If Fixer decided to hang up the baseball bat for good.

“I might be a coward, but also I once vaporized a behemoth’s head with that thing.” There’s an edge of laughter in Fixer’s voice. “If it’s going on my junk, I want there to be _something_ between it and me.” Fixer wriggles across the bed, drops her feet over the side without removing her hands from a knot that’s looking less and less like it’s going to hold for more than another five minutes, let alone however long this takes. “Also I want to do minimal cleanup tomorrow morning, and grabbing a soapy cloth and wiping down some glass _just in case_ sounds more fun than taking a toothbrush to it and praying it’s clean.”

“You already fucked up your chance of it ever being clean again when you said ‘yes’ to this,” Glory laughs.

“No I didn’t,” FIxer replies. “Well, maybe I did, but I’m more willing to risk it this way than any other way.”

“Mmm.” Glory hums, thunks the butt of the musket into the floor. “Where’s a box?”

“Grab the metal chestpiece off the dummy over there.” Fixer lifts one leg, points with her toes. “If I’m guessing right, it should be about the right height.”

Glory grunts, leans the musket against the edge of the mattress, between Fixer’s legs. SHe wrestles the metal chestpiece off the dummy--it _is_ the right height, within an inch or so--and drops it to the floor with a clatter and _thunk_. She sets the laser musket on it, butt first.

“Scoot forward,” she orders, and Fixer twists a little more, slides her ass off the edge of the bed, plants her feet on the floor. Fixer spreads her legs, wobbles her knees, and Glory leans the laser musket back and forth, studying the chamber. She makes a final third-turn, settles one of the brackets toward Fixer. She kicks the chestpiece forward, and leans the laser musket in.

Fixer’s legs flex, and she makes a soft noise in the back of her throat.

“It’s not even buzzing yet,” Glory laughs, changes pressure--harder, lighter, harder again--and leans down to turn the crank once.

The chamber flares to life, dull red and staticky, faint hum shuddering through the rest of the musket as it lights up, casts its glow along the edge of the mattress, the curve of Fixer’s thighs, across the grimy floor. 

“Can you even feel that?” Glory asks.

“Yeah,” Fixer replies. “But that’s not gonna be enough to get me off.”

“What’s it gonna take?” Glory asks, leans in, plants her hand next to Fixer’s hip, wedges one foot behind the chestpiece so she can lean the musket in _harder_ make Fixer jump and yelp.

“Say things,” Fixer replies, tries to slow her breathing. “Whatever you want, just no names.”

“Got it,” Glory agrees, adjusts her hand around the stock. “Shit, I gotta try to to not take my fingers off.”

“Keep your hand on the capacitor,” Fixer replies, rolls her shoulders, shifts her weight on her feet. “Below the brackets.”

“Have you thought about this?” Glory asks. Pauses a moment. “You thought about this when you’re all alone? Thought about me tying you up and pinning you down and getting you off like this?”

“Maybe,” Fixer replies. She grins.

“How much have you thought about it?” Glory asks. “You think about it when you put your fingers inside yourself?”

“Yeah,” Fixer breathes, tries to grind into the laser musket. “Yeah I have.”

Glory laughs, reaches down for the crank, turns it again, once, and Fixer makes a high pitched noise, kicks one foot up off the floor and holds it in the air, twists her hips, tries to dig herself into the mattress as it creaks under her weight.

“How often have you thought about it?” she asks, slides her hand up the musket stock so her fingers are around the focuser. She steps back far enough to kick one of her boots over, wedge it against the chestpiece do she doesn't have to keep her foot in place. “You think about it when I’ve got my fingers inside you?”

Fixer nods, makes a soft strangled noise.

“You think about it when I come on your face?” She drops her voice low, throws one leg over Fixer’s leg, grinds down, tries not to bump her own knee into the laser musket. Un-straddles Fixer’s leg after only a moment, can’t hold position well enough to make it worth it.

FIxer nods again, curls her hands into fists, stretches her fingers out. She bites her bottom lip, and Glory bends down, gives the handle two cranks. The buzz is _good_ now, makes her palm tickle.

“You think about it when you sit on Curie’s face? When you’re all stretched out, open for anyone to see?”

Fixer whimpers, tries to close her legs, and Glory pins one of her legs back with her knee.

“Keep your legs open,” she growls. “How close are you?”

“Close, I think,” Fixer gasps out.

“Good,” Glory snaps. “How many settings does this thing have?”

“ _Settings_ ,” Fixer snorts, and then it turns into a laugh. She picks her feet up, bends her knees, belly laughs. “ _Settings_ are for actual vibrators.”

“You know what I meant,” Glory growls, rocks the musket side to side.

“Six,” Fixer giggles. “You’re on four.”

“You’re keeping track well,” Glory replies. “Especially for being _close_.”

“I’m going to have an orgasm, I’m not stupid.” Fixer sets her feet back on the floor, adjusts her shoulders, breathes in and out, flexes her thighs again. “I don’t lose object permanence just because--” She gasps as Glory shifts the musket again, tips it forward and back, then side to side again, fast, slow, any direction, at random. “Just because I’m _close_ to coming.”

“Do you lose object permanence when you _do_ come?” Glory asks, reaches for the handle to crank it again.

“No,” Fixer replies, voice rising into a squeak as Glory tilts the musket again, changes the angle, the points of contact, the pressure.

“Still close?” Glory asks.

Fixer replies with a gasp, hooks one foot around behind Glory’s ankle to anchor herself, freezes with her shoulders stiff, her chest frozen on an inhale, thighs and calves straining.

They hold positions, tiem suspended, no sound but the hum of the laser musket and distant music of the radio, for a long, long moment.

Fixer squirms away, gives her wrists slack, taps the ball of her foot against the edge of the metal chestpiece to push it away even as she slides back on the bed.

“We should try that again,” she says, voice low, as she tugs on one side of the knot. It comes undone immediately.

“Seriously?” Glory asks, laughs. She kicks the chestpiece away, across the floor, sets the laser musket against the trunk at the foot of the bed before sitting down, tucking her feet up onto the bed, resting her elbows on her knees. Fixer rubs at her wrists, finally opens one eye to look at Glory as she rolls over, tosses the rope next to the chestpiece.

“Yeah, sure,” Fixer agrees, slowly closes her eyes again, gives a lazy stretch before rolling onto her back and patting the mattress next to her. “Inside or outside?” she asks.

“Outside,” Glory replies, crawls across the bed as Fixer rolls onto her side, settles behind Fixer, drapes one arm over the bend of her waist, just below her ribcage. Presses her nose into the back of Fixer’s neck. “When does your _lieutenant_ plan on showing up to get you in the morning?”

“Half an hour before dawn,” Fixer replies, voice a garbled murmur. “You can sleep in as late as you want, I’ll be back before lunchtime most likely, we’re just clearing the beaches real close of mirelurks.” She yawns, wide and loud, snuggles back into Glory. Glory scoots down to hook her knees behind Fixer’s, presses her nose between Fixer’s shoulderblades. “We might even be back before ten.”

“I can probably stick around until then.” Glory murmurs. Fixer reeks like sweat and road dirt and rotten mirelurk eggs, and needs a shower. Tomorrow, maybe. Tomorrow morning. Tomorrow morning she can drag both of them to the shower, lock the door or the stall, get down to business.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read and enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos, or a comment!


End file.
